


Meeting Nikiforovs -Sister Edition

by AKAuthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Grand Prix, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Like a Brother, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Teasing, and she loves Yuuri, nothing odd, viktor needed a sister okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAuthor/pseuds/AKAuthor
Summary: Weirdly, Yuuri had been a fan of Viktor's dancer sister before he had become a fan of Viktor himself. Now, engaged to Viktor and preparing to win gold at the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri struggles to believe the family he could be joining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought Viktor deserved a sister who teased him and would totally adore Yuuri. There's probably going to be more of this, just because I fancy some hilarity and Nikiforov family.

It's less than 24 hours before Yuuri Katsuki will take to the ice and perform his short program for the Grand Prix Final. He’s going for gold, goddammit, and with a marriage to the most perfect human on the planet now also riding on the gold medal, if he wasn’t feeling butterflies in his stomach, Yuuri would be doubly worried. 

He’s sitting in a pleasant hotel living room just around the corner from the main lobby, feet tucked up on a cushy cream sofa, a warm mug of tea on the nearby coffee table, watching hotel guests enter the building from the chilly air outside. Every time the glass doors opened a short flurry of visibly cold air swirled around and ruffled the large decorative plants near the doors. 

Comfortably full from dinner, which had been at a lovely restaurant down the street that served the most amazing croquetas and tortilla Española, Yuuri would have been ready for sleep had his nerves not been amped right up in anticipation. Next to him, grinning at his phone which was probably full of pictures of their dinner, was Viktor Nikiforov, who Yuuri still struggled to claim as a coach as it seemed like a dream. 

Viktor Nikiforov doesn’t just appear out of the blue in his family’s onsen and decide to coach; he doesn't just give up a season so he can make sure Yuuri Katsuki wins the Grand Prix Final. This was the man who always surprised, who made the world fall in love with his skating and then himself, this was the man Yuuri had looked up to and crushed on from such a young age. Yuuri Katsuki really had no business being in this god's presence, but as long as said god playfully insisted, here Yuuri would stay.

Aforementioned silver haired Russian was idly tapping at his phone while making conversation with Christophe, deflecting the copious amounts of innuendo the Swiss man threw his way with practiced ease. Next to the Sexual Swiss, was Yuri Plisetsky and Otabeck Altin, who appeared to have formed a friendship, much to the poorly disguised shock of almost everyone. The pair of them were crowded over a phone, talking quietly in undertones, which didn’t help them prevent Phichit from taking at least a dozen photos and posting some on Instagram. At least that’s what Yuuri thought the Thai skater was doing, suppressing giggles as he looked at his phone. 

The calm serenity of the lounge was broken when JJ Leroy and his fiance walked in.

“I wasn’t informed we were having an after dinner get-together!” The Canadian, who wasn’t a bad person when he focussed on things other than himself, loudly stated. Phichit jumped in place out of fright, as his sofa was back to the entrance that JJ and Isabella had walked in, which sent his prized phone skittering across the carpet to Yuuri -who as it turns out was right, as a photo of Otabeck and Yuri photoshopped with hearts and smiley faces stared back at him. 

Ignoring Phichit’s scrambling for his phone, Christophe unfurled his legs from his curled position and slid to the floor, stretching out.

“We didn’t really plan on it, I just came to speak with Yuuri and Viktor about being their best man,” Chris smiled. Victor laughed but said nothing in reply while Yuuri failed to get a word past his lips. 

“And I came down because the wifi is better down here, and then to ask about being their best man too,” Phichit nodded, now also on the floor, phone safely back in his grasp. Christophe playfully glared at Phichit, the expression possibly more sexual than intended.

“Perhaps we should wrestle for the honour,” he almost purred, to Yuuri’s growing alarm. 

“No wrestling!” Yuuri yelped, right as Viktor announced “You can wrestle, Christophe, but clothes stay on.”

This caught the quiet couple’s attention, to which Yuri cast a wide eyed look at Christophe who was pouting. 

“Clothes are staying on, I am not witnessing anything like what I had to last year without holding a gold medal and strong champagne,” the young Russian declared, to JJ’s laughter.

“They would never want to take their clothes off around me for fear that I will be better looking!” He boldly said, his fiance flushing but nodding. All eyes went to the Canadian, some more hostile than others. 

“You want to test that theory, Leroy?” Christophe leered, a toying smirk in place and voice lowered. Engagement rings held no power in his world. Viktor snickered.

“Pity there’s no pole in here, we could have had quite the show.”

“No thank you,” Otabeck muttered, a very heavy look placed on Yuuri who blushed. There was a moment of silence (Yuuri spent it wishing he could remember what he did, while also thanking god that he couldn’t) before Phichit opened his mouth.

“I’ll take that show,” the Thai grinned. “Twenty on Christophe winning.”

“Thirty,” Viktor echoed with a brilliant smile at JJ. 

“I’ll put fifty euro on myself also,” Christophe hummed, uncrossing his long legs and sliding into a split. “I also get to keep any money that finds its way into my pants.”

“It’s not a gain if you put it there yourself,” Yuri snarked from his sofa. Yuuri chuckled with Phichit, who had his phone out again. The Japanese made to say something when a distinct female voice rang loudly through the lobby. 

“Anatolyvich!” The accent was very much like Viktors, but blurred, as though it was mixed with others. Viktor himself perked up from his position slumped on the couch, as a woman dressed in a thick flouncy caramel coat walked into the lounge, swerving around JJ and Isabella, and coming to a halt in front of the couches. Viktor was on his feet and lunging for the woman in seconds, babbling in loud Russian that Yuuri couldn’t understand, but he didn’t need to.

Yuuri was Viktor’s self professed biggest fan -he used to pride himself on knowing as much as possible about his idol (and he still kinda does, but on more private, domestic things like how Viktor snuffles in his sleep or how he sneezes when he looks up when it's snowing). Yuuri knows who this woman is, and why Viktor is so happy to see her, though he isn’t sure why she’s here.

 

Akilina Anatolyevna Nikiforova.

 

Viktor is fairly private about his family life, though Yuuri is aware that his mother is retired but still sought after as a consult for paediatrics, and Viktor’s father died when he was very young in a factory accident. Other than his mother, Viktor’s elder twin sister was the only living family he had left, of course Yuuri knew who she was.  
The moment he realised the expanse of the internet, he had looked up pictures of his idol, and one that came up was of two silver haired young children on skates, arms around each other and identical grins plastered on their faces.

Akilina Nikiforova had figure skated for six years competitively, before she retired from competition at the age of eight and instead took up dancing competitively. Still well known world wide in the dance community, she dominated in ballroom, jazz, tap, contemporary, and acrobatic routines. Even as a ballet dancer, Yuuri had admired the silver haired woman and wished he could learn her dances and compete at the same level as her -however there was nowhere relatively nearby that he could afford to learn other styles beyond ballet, and by the time he was in Detroit, skating was at the forefront of his mind. 

Fact was, Yuuri had admired Akilina before he even knew of Viktor. 

 

Drawn from his thoughts, Yuuri looked down to see Phichit poking his leg, eyes trained on the Russians chattering away.

“Yuuri, do you know who she is? Is she another ballet dancer?” He asked in a hushed tone. Unfortunately, Phichit’s hushed voice carried more than he was aware, and Yuri scowled from the other couch, Chris invested in watching the conversation in front of him rather than the one either side of him. 

“She’s not with me! Madam Lilia didn’t bring any other dancers as far as I know,” the young Russian said aggressively. 

“I have never seen her before,” JJ added, having sat down on Phichit’s vacated sofa with Isabella. “At least I don’t think so, she looks familiar.”

 

Yuuri sighed, shaking his head. “She’s Akilina Nikiforova, Viktor’s twin sister,” at their dumbfounded looks he continued, "Champion dancer and award winning chef?" he hinted. Yuri’s face went blank, though in all likelihood he was building up some anger for an explosive rant at Viktor. Phichit had his phone up and taking photos immediately, mumbling something about Yuuri withholding necessary information about his fiance from the best man, while Christophe smiled a little bright and leaned forward, still in splits. 

Eventually Viktor calmed down, and led his sister over to the sofa, where he sat her down and smiled to his friends (and fiance). 

“Everybody, this is my sister-”

“Elder sister,” Akilina interrupted in her Russian-but-not-wholly-Russian accent. Viktor shot her a dirty look, but continued on.

“Elder sister, Akilina Nikiforova. She has come to see Yuuri skate!” He excitedly announced. Yuuri felt that stone of anxiety grow heavier in his gut. Next to him, Akilina turned and gave him a remarkably familiar smile. 

Up close, her eyes, nose, and mouth were all identical to Viktor’s, though she had a spattering of faint freckles across her nose, and her cheek bones sat higher, giving her a lofty expression at all times. There was a faint white scar on one cheek, only noticeable due to the flush her cheeks gained from the cold outside. 

“You are Yuuri Katsuki,” she said in a level tone, reminding Yuuri of how apparently different she appeared in contrast to her brother, who was watching them while bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Yuuri gave an awkward wave. “I am,” he said, feeling the butterflies in his stomach turn to bats. Blue-green eyes locked onto the hand, and they widened before-

“I CAN’T BELIEVE IT I GET ANOTHER LITTLE BROTHER THIS IS SO GREAT I’M PLANNING THE ENTIRE WEDDING AND I’LL DO THE COOKING AND THE CAKE-” Yuuri was crushed to Akilina’s chest, locked in as she freaked out in happiness and hugged him tighter. Yuuri did suppose this was a good reaction to the engagement, in the scheme of things. This also did confirm her relation to Viktor, as he frequently reacts the same way.

“Don’t kill him, Aki, he has to compete tomorrow and win or the wedding won’t happen-” Viktor began in an all-knowing tone, finger raised. Yuuri was released, but tugged into her side instead, a sweet and flowery scent drifting off her coat. 

“The wedding won’t happen my ass, I will drug you and make you sign papers, little brother, I will,” she threatened, staring at her taller brother. “Besides, I already know what I’m doing for your wedding cake,” she decisively said. 

“Aki, nothing has been decided, not even a best man!” Viktor attempted to dissuade his sister, seeing Yuuri’s nerves. 

“I will be best man,” she shot back dismissively, with a wave of her hand. Phichit and Christophe were on their feet in seconds, arguments at the ready.

“I called it first-”

“But I’ve known Yuuri for years!”

“And I’ve known Viktor for years!”

“I have you both beat, I’ve known Viktor since he was a fetus, so I win, you can be grooms men,” Akilina stated with her no-nonsense attitude Yuuri was really starting to appreciate. “Speaking of roles at the wedding, mladshiy brat, why have you not informed mama? She’s been up your ass for years about settling down,” the female Viktor said with an evil grin. 

“I simply have not had time, we are at the Grand Prix Final!” Viktor spluttered, and Yuuri was realising that his sister knew exactly what to say to throw his charm out the window. Yuuri would have to have her teach him. “And besides, she’s desperate for you to get married as well! And to have grandchildren!” Viktor said to the warm body next to Yuuri. 

“And I am working on that but work and dance takes up a lot of my time,” she replied. Yuuri felt a little light headed. 

“Nevermind that, I’ll tell her tomorrow,” Viktor muttered, sitting down next to his sister, who turned back to Yuuri.

“I hear you are a dancer too, Yuuri? That’s very good, because beyond the necessary training for skating, Viktor has never been able to wholly embrace dance,” Akilina smiled. Yuuri nodded.

“Y-yes, I danced ballet years before I started figure skating. In fact, I was a fan of yours before I was a fan of Viktors!” The Japanese skater said, before his eyes went wide in realisation. Not to worry, though as Viktor leaned around his sister and playfully glared, while Akilina laughed, aiming to slap her black jean clad knee but instead hitting her brother. 

“This is fantastic, Mama will be in hysterics!” Akilina managed to wheeze out between giggles. “Very few people enjoyed my performances before Vitya’s, simply because other than ballet, skating is more the nation’s favourite,” she explained. Yuuri’s blush hadn’t diminished in the slightest, but sitting on a couch with his two idols, one of whom announced that they were engaged, it does rather give some confidence.

 

“I always wanted to learn your dances, but there was no way for me to learn anything other than ballet in Hasetsu, so I couldn’t professionally learn the styles, I could only mimic and pick up what I could,” Yuuri said a little shyly. Akilina grinned brightly, eyes filled with a warm love that Yuuri supposed only Nikiforov’s could manage, because Viktor gets that same look when he stares at Makkachin. 

“Well then, I will have to teach you then, won’t I?” Akilina said, “I must before the wedding if I am to fulfill my little brothers wishes. Viktor always wanted to have his first dance be one of my ones,” she smiled sweetly at her brother. 

“You can’t do everything, Aki! Dance, best man, food, and cake! Pick one,” Viktor commanded in a light tone, ignoring Phichit and Christophe’s awwhing over Akilina’s revelation. 

“Like hell I can’t do all of them, though Mama probably will want to pick food, so I might leave you to deal with her on that,” the dancer mused. Viktor paled just a little bit. 

 

Yuuri had to wonder just what family he was getting himself into, as he sank into the sofa and thought about disappearing up to his room. But then, he would miss the huge fit that was building in Yuri as he stared at the previously unknown sister of Viktor Nikiforov.


End file.
